


Oh, Honey

by VillainVogue



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Dating Doyles!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainVogue/pseuds/VillainVogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps a picnic in Central Park wasn't the best idea, considering that neither Frank nor Sadie has told their new significant other about their fear of bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Honey

Ever since she could remember, Sadie had been afraid of bees, and almost nothing else. And she’d been ridiculed by a number of now ex-friends and lovers until she learned her lesson and started to pretend otherwise. It had been difficult, especially with one very sweet girl who had unfortunately turned out to be a nature lover, but she’d managed, and managed well.

She was even confident enough in her acting skills to agree to a Central Park picnic with Frank. Or perhaps it was confidence in Frank to understand, despite only having known him two weeks. He was definitely different from her past partners, and it wasn’t just because of his medium abilities. Or his proclivity for the drink, which matched hers perfectly. He was topping up her martini glass now, seeming perfectly at ease sprawled out on the blanket she’d dragged along. She smiled, and he lifted his own glass for a toast with a smile of his own.

Sadie reveled in the sweet, clear sound of their glasses clinking together before a different, more alarming noise caught her attention. Slowly, delicately, she placed her free hand on Frank’s forearm. 

“Darling, I don’t mean to alarm you, but I believe I hear a bee buzzing.” She could feel him tense up briefly at her words, but chose not to dwell on it, as she was fighting to keep her breathing steady.

“Not that I’m alarmed,” He began, still sounding calm, and she envied his bravery. “But perhaps we ought to pack our things up and move to a different area, as I do not wish for either of us to be stung.”

Sadie nodded with vehemence, and with shaking hands began to pack up their various bottles and glasses as quickly as possible. Something buzzed loudly by her ear, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, though she didn’t manage to suppress the urge to flinch away from the sound. Frank wrapped a protective arm around her, pulling her away. “You know what? We can come back for the blanket later. That bee is damn near forcing us out of here. Why, it almost attacked you!" 

Sadie drew herself closer to him, pushing aside her pride to seek comfort for once. Even if Frank didn’t understand, she decided, she would make things work. She wouldn’t let one minor difference change her opinion that they were a perfect pair. They walked for quite a ways, luckily stopping far enough away that Sadie felt comfortable again. Frank finally removed his arm from around her shoulders and set to work unpacking the picnic basket again. 

"I hope you don’t mind sitting on the grass for a little while, Sadie-love.” He said as he worked, drawing her attention to him. “I don’t think we ought to grab that blanket until that bee’s calmed down some. Or better yet, left entirely.” His tone was still light, but now that Sadie was calming down, she could see his hands were trembling just as hers were.

She decided to take a chance on it. “Frank, darling?” He hummed in response. “You might recall the conversation we had only a few days ago, wherein we established that I am not afraid of anything whatsoever?” At this question he stopped, turning his full attention to her.

“Well…” Sadie continued. “I may not have been entirely truthful. I may, in fact, actually be completely terrified of bees.” She bit her lip and awaited his response. 

Frank blinked at her for a moment before standing and wrapping her in a hug. “You know,” He said, turning to kiss her cheek. “All this time, I thought I was the only one.”

It seemed he really was her perfect match. And now that she knew, Sadie wondered why she’d ever even entertained the thought that he might feel otherwise. She laughed, and pulled back, resting her forehead against his after kissing him on the nose. “So did I. But we’re not alone anymore, are we? We have each other.”


End file.
